Le Petit Chaperon Rouge
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: La nuit suivant la mort de Sirius ou la façon dont j'aurais souhaité qu'elle se passe !Le début de l'histoire entre Remus et Tonks


**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge**

_La nuit suivant la mort de Sirius (ou la façon dont j'aurais souhaité qu'elle se passe !)  
__Bonne lecture !_

"Bonne soirée… Enfin…"

Maugrey Fol-Œil n'acheva pas sa phrase. Comment cette soirée pouvait-elle être bonne ? Comment la vie pourrait-elle belle, à présent ?

Il quitta la cuisine après un dernier regard de compassion à Remus. Puis, en un "pop", il disparut.

Tonks tira sur les manches de son pull. Le mois de juin paraissait étonnamment froid. Derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmauld, une nuit sans lune glaçait les étoiles, les immobilisant comme par un givre invraisemblable. Il ne devait pas être loin de 4h, et pourtant, même le soleil tardait à se lever. C'était l'été, mais dans le cœur de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'hiver venait de s'installer.

En d'autres temps, un énorme chien noir aurait passé la porte de la cuisine et aurait ravivé le cœur de son vieil ami et de sa petite cousine. En d'autres temps… Mais les temps avaient bien changé…

En d'autres temps, des rires auraient résonné dans chacune des pièces du QG. En d'autres temps… Mais…

Cette nuit, il n'y avait que l'obscurité, le silence et le désespoir.

Remus soupira, un soupir à peine audible. Tonks leva les yeux sur lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils esquissèrent simultanément une ébauche de sourire, maladroit et qui n'avait rien de sincère.

Soudain les traits de Remus se crispèrent. Il ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Malgré tout, une larme roula le long de sa joue. Tonks avança la main sur celle de Remus et la larme vint s'y écraser.

Remus se força à ravaler les sanglots qui débordaient de ses yeux bleus. Il prit une grande inspiration. Tonks resserra l'étreinte de sa petite main.

"Comme vous avez de grandes mains… murmura-t-elle."

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt. Quoi de plus stupide que de rappeler à un homme son pire souvenir au moment de la disparition de son meilleur ami ?

Mais Remus sourit, sincèrement, cette fois.

"C'est pour mieux serrer les tiennes, mon enfant, répondit-il aussi bas."

Ce disant, il posa son autre main sur celle de la jeune femme.

"Comme vous avez de grandes oreilles… continua-t-elle"

"C'est pour mieux t'écouter, mon enfant…"

"Comme vous avez de grands yeux…"

"C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant…"

Il leva les yeux sur elle et la regarda fixement, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Tonks tenta de soutenir le regard perçant du loup garou, mais c'était trop pour elle. Elle détourné les yeux et retira même sa main. Elle tira à nouveau sur les manches de son pull. C'était une antiquité, qu'elle mettait chaque fois qu'elle sentait cette horrible sensation de vide au creux de son estomac. La laine avait bouloché, la couleur rouge s'était délavée. Les manches devenaient désespérément trop courtes. Mais il lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Tant de mauvais moments qui avaient fini par faire place aux beaux jours…

Remus titilla les coutures élimées au bout des manches. Il en profita pour reprendre la main de Tonks dans les siennes.

"Comme vous avez de grands bras… reprit-elle machinalement."

"C'est…"

Remus hésita un instant. Et puis…

"C'est pour mieux t'embrasser, mon enfant…"

Pourquoi pas ?

Il porta la petite main de Tonks à sa bouche. Le visage de cette dernière prit une couleur proche de celle de son vieux pull, bien que sa capacité de Métamorphomage n'y soit pour rien cette fois.

Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux. Que se passait-il ?

Remus se leva doucement, sans bruit. Elle crut qu'il allait s'en aller. Elle le regarda. Mais, non, il approchait sa chaise de la sienne. Sans ajouter un mot, il la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou tiède de la jeune femme. Sans un bruit, il se mit à pleurer.

Instinctivement, Tonks referma ses bras autour des épaules du loup garou et commença à caresser ses cheveux d'un geste maternel.

Dehors, derrière la vitre sale de l'immeuble londonien, un petit rayon de soleil commençait à pointer, encore loin. Les étoiles glaciales s'éteignaient doucement. Le vide dans l'estomac de Tonks s'estompait au profit d'une douce chaleur. Même le vieux pull paraissait moins rêche et moins sombre. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, elle aussi, aux larmes.

Bien haut dans le ciel, un chien noir hirsute semblait sourire…


End file.
